


I Was Gonna Learn To Fly

by SimplyBlueiis



Series: The Taxi!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBlueiis/pseuds/SimplyBlueiis
Summary: Less than a year, and Cas and Dean would be together at Julliard, because of course they'd both be accepted. But then something goes sideways.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Taxi!Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118282
Kudos: 7





	I Was Gonna Learn To Fly

**August 17**

TO: Dean  
_Hello Dean. Communicating this way seems a bit odd._

_We didn’t need to text at camp._

_Now I’m not sure what to say besides Hello Dean._

_I miss you._

TO: Cas  
_Heya Cas! Don’t worry we’ll get used 2 it._

_Just a year. That's nothing!_

_Next year we’ll be_ _@ Julliard 2gether!_

_How was ur trip home?_

**August 30**

TO: Dean  
_I know I promised, Dean_

_But I’m not certain that Cheer Team tryouts_

_are a fit for my skill set._

TO: Cas  
_U promised Cas!_

_I picked up a theatre class this term just 4 u!_

_Anyone can cheer, u just gotta be loud, man._

_Make me proud!_

**September 5**

TO: Cas  
_Heya Cas!_

_They cast me in some Norm Foster play.  
_

_I read enough to try out, guess now I have to read it all!_

_Wish you were here to run lines with me._

**September 15**

TO: Dean  
_My first game as a member of the Cheer Team is tonight, Dean._

 _I_ _’m a little depressed that I didn’t make the squad,_

_I know it meant a lot to you._

_But I think that being the Equipment Manager_

_ensures I mingle with the Cheer Team,_

_which is really the goal of our experiment, anyway._

TO: Dean  
_….. I wish you were here._

TO: Cas  
_Damn Cas, how do u memorize all these lines?_

_U think it’s too late for me to be Props Manager or something?_

_Proud of u! Bet ur an awesome Equip Manager._

_I miss u handling my equipment! ;-)  
_

TO: Cas  
_…. Less than 365 days, we’ll b @ Julliard together._

**September 30**

TO: Dean  
_Hello Dean._

_I haven’t heard from you for a few days._

_Given our frequent correspondence, this worries me._

_I hope you’re well and just busy rehearsing your lines._

_If you have a moment, please let me know you’re okay._

**October 24**

TO: Dean  
_Hello Dean._

_It’s been a month and you haven’t been in touch._

_I’ve tried calling a few times but it goes to voicemail._

_I’m concerned something has happened._

_I even tried to find you on social media but you're not there._

_Please let me know you’re okay._

**November 15**

TO: Dean  
_Hello Dean. Are you there?_

**December 25**

TO: Dean  
_Hello Dean, I miss you._

_Even if you don’t want to talk to me anymore,_

_please let me know that you’re okay._

_Merry Christmas._

**January 24**

TO: Dean  
_Happy 18th birthday, Dean. I miss you._

**March 15**

TO: Dean  
_Hello Dean._

_I don’t know if you’re still receiving these messages or not._

_But I wanted to tell you, I got accepted to Julliard._

_I’m clinging to the hope that if nothing else,_

_I_ _’ll see you there in September. I miss you._

TO: Castiel Novak

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the lyrics from Harry Chapin's "Taxi". This chapter's lyrics are drawn from this verse. I think the "flying" refers to Dean's dancing skills, and the "she" is Cas. 
> 
> You see she was gonna be an actress  
> And I was gonna learn to fly  
> She took off to find the footlights  
> And I took off to find the sky


End file.
